My Little Pony: KaeZarr in Equestria
by KaeZarr745
Summary: I was just an ordinary person in Canterlot High School, I came here a little over a year after all the things that happened with Sunset Shimmer and the Sirens. I have found this portal and seen where she's from, there were pony counterparts of everybody I knew, including a very special somepony.
1. Chapter 1: KaeZarr Zaito KaiZaki

My Little Pony: KaeZarr in Equestria

Chapter One

**The chapters in this story are going to be fairly short, but there will be lots of chapters, maybe if I get a home and some good animation equipment, I may even animate this whole story... so look out for that... in about 10 years.. Anyhow, a lot of plot and introductions about the relationships between my character and the cannon characters, without any further ado.. enjoy!**

Green hills, gritty pavement, students around every corner at Canterlot High School, everyone vaguely knows of what happened when someone named Twilight Sparkle came to the school and chaos happened not too long afterward. It's been one and a half years since the calamity happened, and it seems like it never happened. About a half a year ago, someone came to town from Mare-I-ville, he eventually learned of what happened and was confused, but doubtful. And that person is me, KaeZarr Zaito KaiZaki, and I have also went to another world, but the one that Twilight came from.

Everyone was hurrying out of the school, for there was a special occasion happening tonight, and I was going to be there for sure. I walked down the front lobby stairs, dropping my skateboard down to go. As I was about to push off to home, an arm grabbed me and made slip off my skateboard flat on my back. The same hand appeared in front of my face as I was leaning up, I looked up the arm just to see it was Sweetie Belle, a pre-teen with a grayish skin color, purple and magenta hair shaped in a way like cinnamon buns, with a solid red-violet blazer and a yellow skirt, "Belle? What was that for?"

"It was the only way I could've gotten your attention."

"I don't think-.."

"Stop right there," she interrupted, "You said you going to the woods with me and the other crusaders to see if we have a talent with nature." I was confused at first, then it hit me, she asked me around 12:45 to go with her and the Crusaders to the woods earlier today, I totally forgot, I tried to shrug it off but she frowned deeper and deeper.. there was no getting out of this one, "Alright, alright, just lemme get home and put my stuff up and get Leo." Her frown instantly turned into huge grin, and she ran off to who-knows-where. I picked up my skateboard, deciding not to ride it, to buy some time. "Looks like those kids think you're their hero." I heard a firm, female voice say that behind me, I turned around to see who it was, who I saw was a girl with a midnight black leather jacket studded with diamonds around the collar, black boots with a purple flame design on them, and an orange skirt with with the same purple shade in addition with yellow. Her hair was colored of a fire and styled as if it was trickling down a hill.

"Oh, hey, Sunset Shimmer," I heard that she was the reason of what happened one and a half years ago when Twilight was here, a lot of people seem to hate her, (the ones that can still remember barely any of it.) "Those kids, especially Sweetie Belle, think you're really something,"

"Ah, they just need someone to look up to when AJ is busy."

"I don't know, they might be thinking of something more."

"Like what?"

"As of a brother, maybe,_"_ that sentence made me stop right in my tracks and turn to her, she had the it's-obvious look on her, "A brother? But there's Macintosh though." "You haven't realized he's always busy too, haven't you?" she recounted, she was right, I just never noticed it. "Oh, well I gotta get going to meet with them.. see ya tomorrow for that project," I uttered. "Until next time," Sunset enounced after she looked back at me with some sort of seductive look then walked off, I wasn't sure if she was trying to say something, or another thing I'm not seeing.

I stopped at the supermarket to get a soda when Brad stopped me, "Hey, Kae! It's been a while!" "Oh hey Brad, long time, no see," I replied, Brad was a guy that was fairly the same age as me, at eighteen years old, he was in a leather jacket with simple blue jeans and converses, and his hair was a shade of blue, and was gelled to be spiked up, he had a Gibson guitar in a case strapped to his back, it seemed like he brought that thing everywhere with him, no matter what. "So, how's progress of finding that girl?" I asked, he was about to say something then stopped and looked down quickly, "I don't know, I tried everywhere, but I never found her." Brad was _in love_ with Twilight, but he's the only one that didn't remember where she went, people said that she and Brad went off into his car after the party then back before she left, I could probably tell what might have happened, he went in the school to get something for her, but when he came back, she was gone, "You know where she could've gone to, I don't know what to do..." I put my hand on his shoulder, "Don't worry, it's a matter of time," he glanced up and grinned, we both pounded and we walked over to my house.


	2. Chapter 2: Fluttershy and the Portal

Chapter 2

**More plot is happening, plus one of the main points of the story is in here, so look for that. Enjoy!**

I unlocked the door to my house and went inside, I chatted with Brad a while longer, then said our goodbyes and he left. Now all there's left is to meet up with Sweetie Belle and the Crusaders for their "talent finding" I walked to my bedroom to see my dog, Leo, on my bed.

Leo looked a lot like AJ's dog, Winnona, but he was navy blue with white on his paws, tail, and ears and had a bigger chest, he had a collar tag of a bolt, with all of his info, and his eyes were sky blue like the sky, "Hey, boy, let's go on and visit Belle and the others at the woods," Leo then instantly started to wag his tail and shake with excitement, he always did that whenever anybody mentioned the Crusaders. We went right back outside, and I gave one huge push on my skateboard, then I bumped into something, all I saw was pink hair-like strands at my face when I fell, I pulled myself back together and picked up the books that the person was holding,

"Oh, man, I'm sorry, I didn't see y-" I looked up and trailed off into silence, a girl blushing madly, as if about to tear up staring at me, hiding her face behind her knees with bright pink hair that trailed down to her waist, wearing a lot of green on her clothes, it was Fluttershy, "Oh.. h-hey Fluttershy," I managed to say hi while staring at her, I always had a crush on Fluttershy, but I could never bring myself to tell her that, there was something about her that was.. cute? hot? sexy? something, "Oh.. uh.. um.. h-h-i," Fluttershy mumbled, then squealed and went back behind her knees. I tried to to talk, but every time I was ever near her, I couldn't speak at all, then I finally spoke out, "So w-what are you doing here?" "Well.. I, was heading to the f-forest for an animal shelter activity," she answered. "Oh, I was actually going to the forest myself, want to walk with me?" that was something I'd _never _thought I would say to Fluttershy. "Oh, well.. I-I um-m… okay-y," she squeaked again, but she stood back up, I gave her books back to her then we started heading to the forest.

As we were walking, not a single word was uttered, we just looked opposite ways, silence.. when we reached to the edge of the forest we finally talked, "Well, I guess this is where we part ways," I assumed. "Y-yeah, I guess," Fluttershy whispered looking a little depressed, then she went down to Leo and her "shy" was completely gone, "Bye, you little cutie," she scratched Leo's chin and he started to stomp his foot, she giggled and waved goodbye while she walked into the forest. As I waving back, I just had a realization, I was supposed to bring supplies that the crusaders can use for their "talents" or whatever, "Oh, jeez, I forgot the tent and supplies!" I panicked, then darted to my house, Leo followed right behind me. I can make a shortcut through the school if I wanted to make it in time, I made a detour at the first fork in the road and continued sprinting, I made it to the statue in front of the school and took a break, "Aw, man, we're never gonna make it," Leo dropped his tail between his legs and sat down next to the

statue. I did like the same way, against the statue. "Should we just bail, Leo?" Leo barked assertively then growled a little, he was right, half the time the Crusaders wanted me to do something with them, I now and then blew them off, mostly for stuff I _have _to do, like help AJ at her farm, or have soccer practice with Rainbow Dash.

"Maybe we can do it tomorrow or something like that," I mumbled. Then I heard a high ringing-like sound, then rumbling sound, like an earthquake feeling. then I felt something on my back, like nothing was there. All of the sudden I fell backwards and saw a white line, as if I was going through a wall, then I was flying through a green spiraling area and I finally landed on my stomach… then silence.


	3. Chapter 3: Equestria?

Chapter 3

**Alright, this is where the story get into the... well.. _story.. _Enjoy!**

I was trying to wake up from what happened to me, then I felt a nudging at my side. Eventually, the thing flipped me over on my back, I then finally opened my eyes to where I can see. What I saw made nearly pass out again, two horses in golden armor holding lances. I immediately sat up and shuffled back to a wall. How can horses have lances? Then one of them actually spoke, "What are you doing here, this place is off limits," this made me panic, how are they _talking?_ Lots of thoughts and questioned speeded through my head until I passed out again.

I woke up again to see that I was in a courtyard area, the room was huge with lots of banners of the sun and the moon scattered around the walls. I then looked around the room more to see if anymore horses were around, sure enough, there were even MORE with armor, with two sitting in thrones. Oh god, are they gonna do something to me, these horses could be like the Amazons and kill me! I kept thinking that until one of the ones in the thrones spoke, "Greetings, young one," getting out of my trance of being scared of the armored horses, I looked over to the one that said that, she (I'm assuming she) was white with constantly flowing hair that was rainbow, she also had both wings and a horn, and had a depiction of a sun on her backside, is that why the banners are scattered the room? "Can you speak?" it said again, I was astonished that they were talking like humans, I tried to speak, but there was a knot in my throat, "U-u-uu-u… y-yes," I stuttered, "Why were you in the portal room?" the other one said, she was

was a dark navy blue with slightly lighter mane, flowing constantly as well, she also had wing and a horn, but instead she had a moon on her backside, that'd explain the moon, too. "P-portal.. room?" I whimmed. The two whispered to each other, then turned back to me, "Would you assume you came here from the portal in the room we found you in?" I shrugged saying yes, "Well then, you don't want to see what you are, now," I stiffened, I haven't seen if anything happened to me at all. I slowly looked down to see two light brown hooves. I made a move to lift my left arm, as I was worried about, the left hoof went up the same way. I felt my face, snout, big ears, I looked at my body at the sides, two more hooves, and _wings_, seeing the wings made me panic and hyperventilate a little bit, then I shouted at the top of my lungs, I flailed my arms, which are now hooves, two of the armored horses came to me and held me from flailing, "Stop, you'll hurt yourself if you don't," that voice made me stop flailing and screaming, I looked over and saw a orange horse in armor with a blue mane peeking out from the top of the helmet, "Brad?" I said out of nowhere, then the horse looked at me puzzled, "Brad? Me? No, my name is Flash Sentry," Flash Sentry? That's what Brad's band called him back at CHS. I then motioned for the two to let go of me, "What are you, to be exact, horses, right?"

"Mm? No, we are called ponies,"

"Ponies?"

The "pony" nodded, I wasn't as scared anymore, but quizzical now. "And.. Where am I?" "Hm, you seem quizzical now," I hope to god she can't read my mind, "You're at the Canterlot Castle in Equestria." Canterlot? That's the name of my school, I thought for a while and wondered, but I don't know what to think of this place."Oh we also found your pet we're assuming? Bring him over," a guard had a leash in his mouth, with a dog on the leash, it was Leo! "Leo!" I shouted immediately, the guard let go of the leash and let Leo sprint to me he knocked me over and licked me uncontrollably, even if I was a horse creature, he somehow knew me. "Anyhow, let us introduce ourselves, I am Princess Celestia, and she is Princess Luna, and your name?" "Ah.. um.. KaeZarr, your highness," I bowed down immediately, I didn't know what to do to show politeness. Another thing, Celestia, and Luna? That's another thing from CHS, the principals' names. "Flash Sentry, it seems he may know you, take him down to Ponyville, will you, so he can see this wonderful place?" "Yes, your highness," he replied right after, Flash Sentry motioned to follow me and I did, when we were at the castle door, Celestia added, "Oh and look out for six ponies in Ponyville, just introduce yourself to whomever you see," I nodded and went off out of the door, confused.


	4. Chapter 4: Selfish, Little Brats

-Chapter 4

I was starting to panic again, we were in a chariot driven by two other pony guards, in the _air_. "Umm.. is this normal?" Flash Sentry was just sitting there, like it was nothing, "Yep, this is one of the only ways to get to the castle, another thing, you do look a little familiar," he squinted at me, trying to remember if I ever met him. "You don't say?" I said nervously, thinking if he remembered me, it could create a paradox. We finally landed at the front entrance of Ponyville, "Start looking for those ponies Princess Celestia was talking about at Sweet Apple Acres, anyways, bye." "Yea.. see ya." I replied, getting off the chariot, with Leo following right behind me. I looked around, there were more ponies, this is gonna be hard to get used to, I walked down the main road, I was terrified, what do I do? I know I'm supposed to go to Sweet Apple Acres, but I can't ask anybody here, they're ponies.

I kept looking back and forth until I got rammed by something, it seems I'm getting ran over by everything now, I got up and looked to see a pale-yellow pony with red violet hair and a red bow, but she didn't have a picture on her side like the Princesses had. "Oh man, ah'm sorry sir, I didn't see y- wait.. who are ya?" She held out her hoof to help me up, I did hesitantly, then I said, "Applebloom?" she then took a surprised face when I said that, "How do you know mah name?" I started to stutter trying to figure out what to say, then I went the easy way, "Just.. a hunch?" I shrugged, worried for a paradox again. She shrugged then ran ahead, "Well, nice meeting ya, hope we can talk again," I looked back and two other small ponies approached her, one pink, the other grey, like a silver color, they were both wearing tiaras, a little strange, the three were talking, then Applebloom (I guess) put her tail between her hind legs and looked down, something's going on back there.

"Hey, hey what's going on here?" I ran over to the three ponies to break up a fight if there was to be one, "Who are you?" one of two said, "Why do you want to know? If anything, who are _you_?" I countered back at her. "Well, low-class pony, I am Diamond Tiara, and this is Silver Spoon,"

"Low-class?! Whatever, why are you bullying her?"

"It's obvious, she and her 'crusaders' don't have their cutie marks,"

"Cutie.. mark?"

The two changed to confused faces, looking at each other, then back to me, "Cutie marks are the pictures that are on our flanks, including yours, that show what our talent is." I looked back at my side, still squeamish from the wings I had, but the picture I had was a blue paintbrush with a fire bolt being painted from it, which made sense, since I sketch and draw, and I race a lot with my skateboard. "Cool, but why are bullying her?"

"We already told you, she doesn't have a cutie mark."

"Are you bullying her because you have problems of your own?"

"Huh?"

I slowly inched to them, making them back away, "Do you bully her because _you _have problems at home, maybe with _your _cutie marks? Maybe you don't like your cutie marks, and you make others feel bad because they don't have one at all to get rid of your anger? Must be real nice to make others be sad all the time because of you.. You're not special, you're just inconsiderate, selfish, little brats." This made the two tear up a little bit and run off, Applebloom came up behind me "Well, that was ah little harsh, but, thanks mister," I didn't even notice her until I calmed down a little, "Hm? Oh, well they kind of deserved it, how long have they been bullying you?" she went to deep thought for a second and looked back up, "I don't know, actually," that worried me a little bit. "Well, anyway, I bet mah big sis would like to thank you for that, those two won't be seeming to see me anymore, follow me to Sweet Apple Acres," that made me remember that I had to go there to find the ponies I was looking for. "I was actually heading there for something," "Oh, cool, well come on then." She darted right past me and I ran right after her, not very long, though, I wasn't in the _best _shape, but I wasn't in _bad _shape, however, and this new form isn't helping either. Applebloom noticed I was falling behind and came back to me, "Why~~ don't you use those wings ya got there?"

I looked at my wings and tried to see if I can even move them at all, they fluttered a little bit, not much, though, I tried harder, no difference, I tried even harder, then they started to flap and rose me off the ground a little bit, "Hey I'm doing it!" I was laughing uncontrollably, I sounded like a kid saying that, but I was flying. I tried to go forward, but I didn't know how to, so I just

floated back down, I got six feet off the ground, that was pretty good for a first try. "We'll~~ just walk there," Applebloom nudged, "I can give you a little tour of Ponyville while we're going to Sweet Apple Acres." I nodded and went down the road.


	5. Chapter 5: Meeting Newish Friends

Chapter 5

**Not _too_ much happens in this chapter, just Kae meeting the mane six. Enjoy!**

Me and Applebloom walked through the town, occasionally telling me what a building was when we passed by one until we finally got to the farm. When we got there, two ponies were at the front entrance waiting, one that was orange with blonde hair, and had a hat, and her cutie mark was three apples, the other was deep red, and orange-peach colored hair, he had the thing that people would put on horses to pull steel plows. His cutie mark was a huge half green apple. "Well, hi there, sugarcube, who's this firm lookin colt?"

"Oh, this is.. ehh.. he never told me his name yet, but he took care of the two ponies that always bullied me."

"Well, that was mighty nice of him, what's your name, hun?"

I was looking at the barn, not noticing her, but got back to my senses and answer, "My name is KaeZarr, KaeZarr Zaito KaiZaki,"

"How 'bout we jus call you Kae?" I shrugged at the idea, "That's fine, a lot of people call me that, anyway."

"Anyhow, I'm AppleJack, you already met Applebloom, and this is Big Macintosh, or jus Mac." Big Mac? AppleJack? Applebloom? Sweet Apple Acres? What is this? I felt a tug at my tail, I looked down and saw Leo tugging and growling slightly, "Oh this is my dog, Leo."

"Well, he's an interestin one, he might like my dog Winnona, here girl," she shouted back at the barn and heard barking, a little brown dog dashed out of the barn. She went right to AJ, she petted her, I nudged Leo to Winnona, they looked at each other inched closer, and both did a little growl at each other and backed away, AJ chuckled, "Ah, they'll come along, eventually,"

We went inside and talked a little bit, and I got to the subject of looking for the six ponies, "Oh, Princess Celestia told me to look for these six ponies that are friends that'll help me around the town," AJ looked at Big Mac, "You know what he's talkin 'bout, Mac?" "Nnnnope," Mac replied. AJ then had a realization and looked back at me, "I think she meant by me and my friends," AJ got up and took my hoof and walked out the barn out to a treehouse looking place. AJ knocked on the door and the door opened with no one at the door, AJ walked in with no problem, I inched

in a little paranoid.. I looked upstairs and saw another pony looking through a pile of books, she was a shade of purple, with a darker shade of hair, she also had a horn and wings like the two Princesses. "Oh, hi, AppleJack, who's this?" She looked at me, studying, as if doing a DNA scan. "Hi, Twilight, this here is KaeZarr, or just Kae, he came here from that portal to that high school you were talking about."

She perked up a little bit, "From Canterlot High School?" I nodded, she had a slightly worried face, but then excited. "Oh, this means I can see what happens when someone comes through the portal to the opposing world."

"That's gonna have to wait, Twilight."

"But I-"

"We have to show him around the town first if you're gonna do that."

"Oh.. okay," Twilight replied glumly, then we went over to a cupcake shaped building to meet another of the six. AJ knocked on the door, opened slightly like at Twilight's, but a pink streak zoomed right at me and knocked me over and pinned me. "Hi!Hi!Hi!You'reanewfacewhat'syou'rename?Whendidyoucomehere?Howdidyoucomehere?Areyousnilge?" "Wahh!" I screamed and covered my face, shaking. "Pinkie, get off ah him, he's new, _really _new," AppleJack said. "Oh, phooey," whoever the pony was said, assuming Pinkie… Pinkie… Pinkie Pie? I looked up and saw a pink pony with a deep hot pink mane that was… _everywhere_. Her cutie mark was three colorful balloons, that'd explain the ecstatic hello.

"Pinkie, this a new pony, KaeZarr."

"Or just Kae."

"OhcoolKaethatsacoolname," Pinkie Pie quickly replied, "Pinkie, slow down, will ya," AppleJack protested. "I'm sorry, there's a new pony here and I'm so nervocited!" She slowed a little bit to where we can understand her, "That's still not a word," AppleJack mumbled holding her face in her hoof, "Anyway, we have ta get the others before we do anything."

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go!"

"Okay, bu-! " Pinkie dashed right off without another word, "She'll come back, we'll just get Dashie," Twilight compromised, and set off, we got to an open area with nothing in sight.

"Aren't we supposed to get the next pony?"

"We are."

"Huh?"

"DAAAAAAASHIIIIIEEE!"

AJ yelled at the top of her lungs, I saw rustling in a... _cloud_? A blue pony with wings like I do popped from the bottom, she had a rainbow mane and tail, cutie mark being a cloud with a

rainbow bolt coming out of it, in a way like mine. "What, AJ? I'm sleeping," the blue pony complained, "We got a new pony on our hands, and he's a pegasus, just like you."

"Really?! Just a sec," she replied back, and dropped down in front of us,

"How ya doin? Name's Rainbow Dash, and you?"

"Ah- KaeZarr."

"KaeZarr, eh? Maybe we can race each other while you're here."

"Well.." I looked back at my wings and tried to move them, "I don't exactly know how to use these," Dash looked at me with a puzzled look, "But you're around the same age as me, how do you _not _know?" I looked over at AJ and Twilight, "Well, Rainbow Dash, he's not from here."

"I kinda already know that."

"I mean, not from Equestria, or this world, in fact."

Dash thought about it for a second, then gasped, "Is he from that high school thing or whatever Twilight went to to stop Sunset Shimmer and those three others?!" AJ and Twilight nodded, and I shrugged, Dash shook the thought off, came to my side and poked at my wings, "Don't worry, I can help you get a hang of those, for I am the fastest pony around, aside from Pinkie."

"Yeah, I think you have some competition coming," I replied back, she laughed a little and went over to AJ and Twilight, "Shall we go and get Miss Prissy Pants?" I looked at her with a little puzzled look, but didn't say anything, for I don't know a single thing about this place.

The four of us went over to a tall fancy building, having an encrusted design, Dash banged on the and shouted, "Hey, Rarity, we have your Prince Charming here." Dash and AJ giggled, Twilight looked at me with a smirk, I blushed madly, I don't want any fingers, or hooves, point at me. The door opened and a white pony with just a horn, purple curled hair, diamonds as a cutie mark, her eyes were heavily tampered with make-up, "Ha, ha, very funny, Rainbow Da-" she stopped mid sentence and zoomed around me to see my body, "Big, tuck chest. Firm thick legs. Perfectly shaped head, sir, you must the most perfect built pony ever." I blushed a little and scratched my head, "Heh, oh really?"

"Oh my, yes, you have to let me use you as a model for my clothing for colts." I grinned a little bit, this pony doesn't even know me, and she wants me to _model _for her, "Not now, Rarity, why does everyone want him to do something for him? Twilight with tests, Dash with races, now you with modeling."

"Well, I'm sorry that he has a perfect body," this made blush a lot more than last time, it's the first time I've been complimented like that, other than 'You look nice' or 'Hair lookin' good, dude.' "Man, I can't imagine what Fluttershy would want to do with you."

"F-Fluttershy?"

"Yeah, you know her?"

"No.. no, just... I don't know." AJ looked a little suspicious look, then did a 'whatever' motion, "Okay, let's go."

"Oh? Now? But I have to get ready, It'll be a travesty if anypony saw me like this."

"Just come on," AJ pulled Rarity out of her house and closed the door, then dragged her to us, "Ow! Hey! Watch the hair!" Rarity complained, she got up and brushed off dirt out of her hair. "Let us go, now." Rarity said, even though AJ already said that.


	6. Chapter 6: The New Fluttershy

-Chapter 6

We were heading towards a house, a tree.. house? A house that's a tree. Twilight knocked on the door, the door opened and what I saw nearly gave me a heart attack, a yellow pony with bright pink hair, her eyes were of a blue, and her cutie mark were three butterflies, she was just like the Fluttershy I know at CHS, just.. a pony. "Hey Fluttershy," Twilight greeted, "Oh.. hi, Twilight," Fluttershy replied, "What are you gir-" Fluttershy immediately stopped when I crossed her eye, she blushed madly, "W-who is that?" She hid behind her door, blushing more. "Well, this was the reason we came over, this is KaeZarr," Dash said, doing a introducing type motion, I blushed a little and waved, she blushed madly, but slowly opened the door, "Um-m.. ah.. h-hi," Fluttershy stuttered, "Uh.. Hey," I replied back, like the same way. Fluttershy looked down to see Leo, and just like back at CHS, her shy was gone, she gasped, "Oh! Who's this little guy," she started making baby noises and petted Leo, "That's Leo..."I managed to say, I don't think she heard me, though, she just kept petting, Leo barked to show he doesn't want to be petted anymore, he usually doesn't like people, and ponies (now I guess) pet him for very long.

Fluttershy looked back up and smiled, "Can we come inside, Fluttershy?" Twilight asked, "Oh, y-yes, please," she opened the door more, We went inside to talk more, really about me from the portal, "Well, we better find Pinkie an' learn you about th' town," AppleJack finally said, "Yeah, I'll be out in a sec, just gotta do few more things," I replied back as they were leaving the door, "Alright, we'll be at my house when you're ready," Twilight added.

**This chapter a little shorter than the others, but lots more to be come!**


	7. Chapter 7: Flying Lessons

-Chapter 7

We got to Twilight's house in a matter of minutes, everyone was there, including a small, purple lizard? Dragon? "KaeZarr, I'd like you to meet Spike, he is my assistant, although he's a baby dragon," Twilight introducted, "And he's just the cutest," Rarity added, pinching his cheek, he had hearts in his eyes before shaking his head and turned to me, "How ya doin, name's Spike, as she said, and I'm her assistant, as.. she said again," he just slouched back down, "What was taking you guys so long?" Dash asked staring at both me and Fluttershy, I was about to say something, then Fluttershy interrupted me," KaeZarr was helping me care for some of my animals before we left." All the other ponies shrugged.

Dash was to teach me how to fly, she said if I learned how to fly, getting around the town will be much be much easier, not saying anything about earth ponies. I nodded and attempted to spread my wings out, a poor attempt, but Dash encouraged me, "Alright, that's good, try to move 'em around, get a feel of them," I moved them around for a few minutes, Dash then tried to pump me up, "Alright, are you ready?" I nodded and shot my wings out, "Okay, try to move them up and down as fast as you can, eventually, you won't need to flap super fast." I started to flap really fast, they almost looked blurry, I started to float up, Dash started to cheer, AJ gave out a few woos, Twilight, Rarity, and Fluttershy stood smiling. I flapped harder until I was about twenty to twenty-five feet in the air, I freaked out a little bit and lost balance, Dash called out, "Don't lose concentration, don't worry about how high you are,"

"But I'm afraid of heights!"

AJ started to giggle, "A pegasus afraid of heights?" I frowned a little, but got back to flapping, "How do I go forward?" Dash thought for a second then said, "Kinda angle your wings like they are now where you would go sideways," I kind of get what she was saying, so I turned my wings, and I slowly began to move forward, I then had a huge smile on my face, "Hey, I'm doin' it," then they were all cheering. I was going only about fifteen miles per hour, but at least I was going forward. I slowly accelerated, and eventually going at forty-five miles per hour, Dash and Fluttershy were behind me, while AJ, Rarity, and Twilight were trying to catch up. I started to get nervous, "Uhhh... how do I stop?"

"Just slowly start to slow up."

Slow up? I slowed _down _and floated down to land, I tripped and toppled over on my face. I sat up and rubbed my face, Dash was laughing so hard she almost lost track of flying, "Oh man, what a wipeout, anyway, that was a good start, for someone who never had wings," Dash congratulated, "Keep trying that and you should be good in no time," We all stood there for a few seconds, I spoke up, "Now what?" Rarity then bumped in to say something, "Well, if no one is taking him right now, I'd like for him to model for me, anyone object?" I was about to say something but she went on, "No? Alrighty, let's go KaeZarr," she tugged on my tail and dragged me to her, when we got there, she let go, "I could've walked myself,"

"But you wouldn't have come then."

"I wonder why."

"What was that?!"

"Uhh.. nothing.."

Rarity opened the door for me, I went into the door, but she went before me and made the door slam into my face, "Oh, I'm so sorry, I opened the door and remembered the 'ladies first' rule at the last second," I rubbed my nose, gonna regret that later, "No, no.. it's fine," we then went inside, Rarity then made me stay in a certain pose for drawing and modeling, after for about an hour, I got tired, "How l-long do I need to stay like this?"

"Not a worry, I am almost done."

"Like you said fifteen minutes ago?"

"Don't get mad at me, fashion takes time to perfect."

"Right~~.."

Rarity gave a signal that we were finally done, I then collapsed onto the floor but got back up, "Thank you, KaeZarr, stellar cooperation, like I said, you're build is at it's peak," she then patted her hoof on my chest, then held it there for a while, "at.. it's.. peak.." her hoof then trailed up to my chin, she looked up at me and smiled, then she shook her head, "R-right, anyhow, shall we head back to the others?" I nodded, "Y-yeah.. let's."


	8. Chapter 8: Love in Ponyville

-Chapter 8

Rarity and I went back to Twilight's house, everyone was still there which was kind of weird, since it was sundown when we came back, Twilight was upstairs reading through books, AJ and Fluttershy were playing some kind of card game, and Dash was resting behind some books "Bout time you guys came back," Dash shouted from the pile of books, "I read like two Daring-Do books while you guys were gone." Rarity frowned slightly, then smirked, walked over to the pile of books Dash was at, then made the tower topple over on her, "Oops, I'm sorry."

"Hey, you did that on purpose!"

"Oh, heavens no, why would I ever do that on purpose."

"It was you, though!"

"Nuh-uh!"

"Yuh-huh!" The two started to get into a slap fight, it was kind of funny, too, but then AJ spoke up, "Hey, y'all!" Dash and Rarity stopped and looked over at her, "keep it down," they both nodded and continued to slap each other, like the same way, Fluttershy giggled a little while she did her turn in the game they were playing, "Ha, I win," Fluttershy then threw down all her cards a little violently, even though she whispered, AJ was looking at the pile, gaping, "But I had a win against you."

"You took this card for granted," Fluttershy held up a card with a chimera on it, she stood up, "Well, I want KaeZarr to help me tend to the animals for bed-time.. if t-that's not a problem, KaeZ-Zarr?" I shook my head and said no, she smiled and headed for the door, I followed right behind, and Leo behind me.

We arrived at Fluttershy's house and there was a figure in the door window... a rabbit? And it looks angry, "Oh no, I forgot about Angel!" Fluttershy shouted out, still quiet, she ran to the door and opened it, what was inside, _oh boy_, everything was tipped over, pictures and paintings were torn in half, it was a disaster. "Angel, did you really have to do all this?" the rabbit frowned deeper and arms crossed tighter, Fluttershy sighed and pulled up a piece of a picture that was hanging on the frame by a thread, "How am I ever going to clean this up?" I closed the door and walked up to her, "I can help."

"You mean it?"

"Well, yeah sure, why not?"

"Yay!" she yelled quietly, and hugged me around my neck, I blushed a little, and got to cleaning and fixing the house while she tended to Angel's needs.

We finally got done with only a few pictures missing from beyond repair,

and Angel had finally gotten satisfied with what Fluttershy did, we both slouched down on the sofa, which was awkward with me, again with the whole pony thing going on. I finally got into a dog sitting position, when I looked over, Fluttershy was staring at me, smiling. Having people stare at me is a thing I get weird with, I don't know what to do, I look all over the place, trying to say something, but it just gets worse. "I'm glad you're here," Fluttershy said finally, still staring at me, I looked at her confused, "What do you mean?"

"I'm... just glad I met someone like you."

"Well, what can I say? I'm a bit of a charmer." Fluttershy giggled and got up to stand in front of me, then held out her hoof, I slowly took it and she swung me off the sofa, "Hey what was that for?" Fluttershy grinned and showed me to open a door I did and went through, she pointed over to a hill and told me to follow her, when we arrived at the destination, it was just a loomy dark part of the edge of the woods, "What are we doing here?" I asked while Fluttershy was looking around, "Oh, you'll see," she answered, "This is the only place with a beautiful view." She opened a bundle of branches, it was all of Ponyville lit up by lights, and you can see Canterlot in the distance, "Wow~~," I whimmed as I looked across the view. "Isn't it the most beautiful thing you've ever seen?"

"Not exactly."

"Oh? What is it, then?"

"It's right next to me."

Fluttershy stiffened a little bit and blushed, with her ears folded back smiling, she then looked over, I was already looking back at her. "Well.." I whispered, "Guess we better head home," Fluttershy perked up and said, "Oh, you can stay at my house if you want," I nodded and we headed back to her house, hopefully Angel hasn't destroyed the house again.


	9. Chapter 9: Who Did This?

-Chapter 9

Light seeped through the blinds, blinding me a little bit, I woke up and saw that half my body was on the floor, still haven't gotten used to being a pony. I saw that Leo was sprawled on a nest Fluttershy made at the last minute, speaking of which... where is she? I got up and went into the kitchen and see if she was there, nothing... I opened the fridge to see if there was anything to have real quick, there was... _hay? _Also, there was a glass bottle with a picture of an apple on it, I took it out, popped the cap, and whiffed the lid... _apple cider. _I downed the drink like I never have before. I finished the drink and thought for a second.. _Why does it taste.. like alcohol.. _I shrugged and threw the bottle away, I went up the stairs, or rather floated, since I'm getting the hang of it. I looked down the hall and there were only two walkways, one goes to a bathroom of course... wait, a _bathroom?! _The other was a bedroom, the walls were painted with flowers and butterflies, she wasn't here either, I was starting to worry, "Fluttershy?" I shouted throughout the house, then there was a loud, fast knock on the door, I opened it and saw that Dash was there, she seemed frantic and panic, "Kae! Have you seen Fluttershy anywhere?"

I shook my head, "No.. why?" Dash started stamping her feet, "Oh no! we haven't seen her at _all _today!" My heart dropped, "She's missing?" Dash nodded and started to tear up a little, "I've already looked through the whole town and I haven't seen her, I don't know what to do!" She started sobbing and hid her face with her hooves, she then collapsed to the floor, crying, I was thinking where she could've gone to, I came back to my senses and helped Dash up, she was never like this back at CHS.. She was still crying, being a nice person everyone for some reason tells me, I held out my arm for her, sure enough, she ran right into my arm and hugged me tightly, and I gently stroked her multi-colored hair. "It's alright, we'll find her." Dash was just back to sobbing, but she was still huddled against me, "Right, t-thank you, Kae.." Dash whimmed, "It's the least I can do," I replied, she then nuzzled my nose, I froze immediately and looked at her, she had her ears folded back and blushing, "Ah.. I'm sorry," she whimmed again, I shook my head again, "Nonono, it's fine.." I replied back, she smiled. "Can you use these yet?" Dash asked, looking back at wings, I shrugged at the thought, "Kinda, I can fly regularly now,"

"Well, let's go."

I nodded and headed out, with Leo following right behind us. We got to town square and I told Leo to look for Fluttershy, he barked and started sniffing, I don't know if he understood what I said, but it's the best we got. Me and Dash flew over the town, looked through Canterlot, Sweet Apple Acres, Dash was thinking in the air and she gasped, "Oh no! What if she's in the Everfree Forest?" she started to tear up again, I came right over to her to make her stop, "Hey now, that doesn't sound too bad," Dash looked back at me, wiping small tears, "The Everfree Forest is said to be haunted, and almost impossible to get out of." I perked a little bit, then put on a determined face, "Alright, let's go."

"But-," Dash uttered, but I was already off to the forest, she sighed and caught up with me. We arrived at the entrance, I looked around a little confused, "Where's Leo?" Dash looked around too, "Maybe he's still looking." I shrugged and went into the forest, with Dash right behind, but right before I went deep into the forest, I looked at the top of the tree-line, I saw four figures, hooded, two unicorns, the other two pegasi, they all flew and teleported away. I shrugged and went on ahead.

Dash was surely right about the forest being haunted, this place looked like it came straight out of a horror movie! I jumped up and grabbed a branch when something tapped my shoulder, I looked down and saw Dash laughing profusely, "Oh man, I thought _I _was scare of this place," I frowned a little, "But, this _is _you're first time here, so I can't talk too much." Dash then jumped up when she heard barking, I then began to laugh, Dash started to steam out a little bit, "It's not funny, actually.. that sounds like Leo," I stopped laughing and listened, it _did _sound like Leo, "Uh oh, let's go," I dashed towards the barking, Dash behind me could barely keep up with me.

When we got to the barking, what I saw nearly destroyed me, It was Fluttershy on the floor, she looked horrible, she had a green hue to her, she had bruises, a black eye, cuts. Dash caught up to me and gasped, "Fluttershy!" she ran right over to her and nudged her, "Fluttershy? C'mon you gotta get up, stop joking around." Dash began to tear up, I came right next to her, "We have to get her to the hospital!" Dash nodded, I picked up Fluttershy and hulled her over my back, "Is there anyone here to here to help?"

"Well, there's Zecora, she might help."

"Tell her to come to the hospital to help this."

Dash nodded and zoomed in another direction, I repositioned Fluttershy on my back and ran as fast as I could to Ponyville.


	10. Chapter 10: When Will it Be Time?

Chapter 10

Everyone was waiting outside of the emergency room, hoping Fluttershy was okay. Nurse Redheart came out, "Excuse me, are you all Fluttershy's friends?" We all nodded, "Oh, good, come inside." We all ran inside, and saw Fluttershy on the bed still a little green, and bandages all over her, I gasped and ran to her side, "Fluttershy? Fluttershy!" I started to shake her a little bit, Redheart pushed me back, "Be careful, we haven't gotten all the poison out of her," _poison?! _I backed up against the wall and slid down, _she's poisoned? _"And also," Redheart started to say,

"Well, she's in a coma." That made my heart collapse into itself, and started to sob, "It's all my fault." I was still sobbing, trying my best to keep in the rage, sadness, _regret, _I managed to get some rage out by slamming my hoof into the floor, AJ was about to come to me for comfort, but backed away when I put my hoof up. "If it wasn't for me coming to this world, she'd be okay, she wouldn't be like this," Twilight came up to me and put her hoof on my shoulder, "She'll be okay, I'm sure of it," I wiped the last of my tears, and smiled, "Yeah, okay, Nurse, can I stay here with Fluttershy?"

"Of course you can, you can't be here everyday."

"Thank you, how long is she going to be like this?"

"Who knows? Day? Weeks? Months?... _Years?_"

That didn't really help me with my emotions, I turned to the others, "You can guys can go if you want, I'm going to stay here for the night," they nodded and left, except Dash, "I'm staying here, too," she demanded walking over to Fluttershy. I went next to Dash then we watched over Fluttershy, waiting.

A few hours passed, it was getting dark, Dash was sitting in a chair that was next to Fluttershy, I was in a unoccupied bed next to us, nodding off, "You going to bed at all?" I asked Dash, she was looking straight, with no expression, as if trying not to cry, "Hm? Oh, I don't know, maybe."

"Well. if want to, I leave some space here."

"Alright, thank you."

"No prob," I turned over and tried to go to sleep, after a few minutes, I heard flapping, and the bed shifted to left, that must be Dash. What really surprised me is that she put her arm around me, she must think I'm asleep and just wanted some comfort. I finally went to sleep...

_blissfully..._


	11. Chapter 11: Waiting

-Chapter 11

I woke up with Dash having her arm around me, she was facing me sleeping, smiling, she looked cute like this. I slowly nudged her arm off of me and got out of the bed, I looked over at Fluttershy, she still looked horrible, I looked away, _I can't look at her like that, also that it's my fault. _I went to the lower floor to get some food, I never liked hospital food, but maybe it's different here in this... world I guess? I looked through the line, and almost lost my appetite, _hay? Salt bricks? _The only thing I saw that was edible was salad, that's probably the only thing I'm gonna eat here, hey, might as well lose weight while I'm here.

I got two small bowls of salads, I'd figured Dash might want something when she woke up, I went to counter to pay, I handed two dollars, "Um.. what are those?"

"Money, why?"

"We use bits as currency here."

I drooped down, "Maybe Twilight has some."

"Wait, you know Princess Twilight?"

"Yeah, what of it?"

"Here, I'll give you food here for free since you know Princess."

"Oh, wow! Thanks!"

"Not a problem, take care now!"

I got back to our section and saw Dash was still sleeping, I chuckled and set her salad next to her, I sat over at a nearby table and ate away.

Dash finally woke up and saw the salad in front of her, she sat up and picked up the salad, "Kae, did you get this.. for me?" I nodded, with salad hanging out of my mouth, "Thank you." She came to the table and ate her salad with me.

We both finished our salads, I threw the bowls away, then we both walked back over to Fluttershy, "You think she's gonna be okay?" Dash asked solemnly, I stared a little longer, thinking, "I don't know," I finally replied back, there was something that Fluttershy said the other day that's still on my mind, _"I'm... just glad I met someone like you," _that statement just made me, _happy... _made me truly like her.. or even _love _her. I stroked Fluttershy's hair, trailing down to the ends, I never realized how soft her hair was, like a cloud. I patted my hoof on her forehead, she was running a _fever... is that possible? _Ignoring that, I got a towel in the bathroom, still don't get why they have bathrooms, ran it through cold water, folded it up and set it on Fluttershy's forehead. As soon as I set it down, Fluttershy _smiled _and said, _"thank... you... kaezarr..." _I gasped slightly, I looked over at Dash, she had the same face as I did, "Are you sure she's in a coma?" Dash asked frantically.

"Yeah, Nurse Redheart said so, I don't think she'd lie."

Dash nudged Fluttershy, _"rainbow dash... please... stop...," _Dash nearly fell over and freaked out, "She has to be awake," I walked to the other side and thought, "Maybe she knows we're here, but her concious doesn't, maybe, I don't know," Dash looked back downed at Fluttershy,

with a surprised, scared look. "Yeah~, it could be that she might actually wake up soon!" I nodded agreeing, "But why can't it be now?" Dash slumped down next to Fluttershy.


	12. Chapter 12: 7th Element of Harmony?

-Chapter 12

Almost a week has passed since we found Fluttershy like we have. If I wasn't breaking down before, I am now, I couldn't take it anymore, I stayed next to Fluttershy every night, even when Nurse Redheart told me not to. I've been crying next to Fluttershy when it was night, like right now tonight, Dash started to go back to her house, but I stayed occasionally going to Fluttershy's house to feed her pets. I kept slamming my hoof on her bed, just hoping she'd respond, "Fluttershy, please wake up... please.." I kept waiting... waiting... waiting... until finally, "kaezarr... seven... harmony," I dropped down to her face, listening, "seventh... kis.. wake... up..." I stared at her, she wants me to kiss her? to wake her up? "nightmare... change... sombra...join..." I slowly leaned over closer to her face, she's really beautiful, I got to about a few inches to her face, I felt her slowly and gently breath in and out, my heart started to beat faster, and my breathing picked up. I finally came closer to her until our lips locked together, it lasted about fifteen seconds. I broke the kiss and backed up from the bed... nothing, until Fluttershy started to glow, I backed up more, a little freaked out, then the beam of light started to come towards me. I tried my best to get away, but it eventually got me, then I started to glow, I floated up but not by myself, everything was too bright, I couldn't see anything, is Fluttershy still there?! I was like this for a minute then a huge flash lit up the room.

Once I got my eyes adjusted back from the flash, I saw that there was a necklace around me now, with my cutie mark as the pendant, I ignored it and looked over at Fluttershy, her green hue that she had was fading, the blood that was on the bandages she had on was disappearing, as well as her bruises. Her eyes flickering open then they were half open, what made me happy was that she sat up and looked over at me, "K-..KaeZarr?" she whimmed, half asleep, "Yep, it's me... KaeZ-Zarr.." I started to sob, I was just so happy to see her alive, or even awake for that matter, I started trembling, sobbing even more, "What's wrong KaeZarr?" Fluttershy asked, fully awake now, I smiled and said, "I'm... just glad I met someone like you," Fluttershy blushed and teared up a little bit, I jumped right to her and hugged her tightly, she hugged me right back, tighter than I was, "Oh Fluttershy, I'm glad you're okay," I managed to say, crying muffled in her hair, I heard Fluttershy sob, "Why.. i-is that-t?"

"You don't-t know? You were in a coma for a little over a week."

"I was?!"

I looked at Fluttershy and nodded, "But that doesn't matter anymore, you're alive and okay," I went right back to hugging her tightly, "But what about Angel and my other pets?" Fluttershy asked, "Don't worry, I've taken care of them."

"My house must be dirty."

"Took care of that, too."

"My yard must look like a jungle."

"I'd say it looks more like a golf course."

"What's that?"

"It's.. umm.. never mind, it trimmed though."

Fluttershy looked at me with suprisement, "You mean you took care of my animals and house

while I was out?" I nodded, shrugging, she smiled and teared a little again, "Thank you!" she tackled me onto the ground and hugged me, it took me a second to catch my breath. She got off and helped me up, "Thank you," she said again, I shrugged, "Well, it's the least I could do," she stopped me and locked lips with me again, I turned red almost instantly, then returning the kiss back. It was another fifteen seconds until we broke away, I stared at her with amazement, she had a huge smile on her face. Fluttershy looked down to see the pendant that appeared around my neck, "Wait, what is that?" I looked down at it too, "Oh, this appeared when I somehow.. woke... you?" I said rather dumbly and questionably, Fluttershy looked closer at it, then closer, "Wait a minute, this looks like an... Element of Harmony!"

"A Element of what-now?"

"An Element of Harmony, it's what me and the other girls use when something evil invades Equestria, but this one looks nothing like ours."

Fluttershy stopped in mid-sentence, and looked at my cutie mark, "Oh..." I was a little worried what she was 'oh-ing' about, "What, what's wrong? Is something gonna happen to me?" Fluttershy shook her head, "No, not at all, we should rest and head to Twilight's in the morning," I nodded and went towards the bed then she stopped me, "Guard that pendant with your life," I gave a salute motion then kept going forward.

We arrived at Twilight's house in a matter of minutes, Fluttershy had to use a crutch, even though she had wings, I knocked on the door and waited for a response, "Come in," I let Fluttershy in first and followed right behind. Sure enough, I heard a huge gasp and cheering, I walked around the mound of ponies and waited.

"Oh, Fluttershy, darling, oh how much we missed you!"

"Fluttershy, you're okay!"

"Fluttershy, you've coulda' woken up sooner."

"We'ere all glad ya'll are here, Flutters."

The girls broke up the hug, and Fluttershy motioned me to move next to her, "Um.. everypony, there's.. something's happened when I woke up," they all looked at her with confusement, Fluttershy whispered to me to show the pendant, I held it up, and it gleamed. Everyone, or everypony gasped, "Is that a Element of Harmony? How did you get that?" Twilight blurted out.

"It... appeared?"

"C'mon now, Elements ah Harmony don't just appear."

"But it did when I... kissed Fluttershy?"

Everyone dropped their jaws, then snapped out of it, then Twilight remembered something, "Wait, there was a book in my library at Canterlot Castle that said something like this, come on." She dashed right out the door, giving us little time to catch up.

We followed Twilight to a train station at the edge of town, "Okay, Rarity and AppleJack can take the train while the rest of us fly up there to save a little time," Rarity and AJ frowned and boarded thhe train, me and Twilight flew up then waited for Fluttershy to follow, she struggled but her left wing was fluttering weirdly, "I-I can't g-get up," Fluttershy creaked as she was trying again,

I flew back down and lifted her up a little bit, she still couldn't manage her own, and her eyes started to water. I let her down immediately when I saw that, I cannot see her like that again, "What are y-you doing, I can get up.."

"No, you can't, your wing's sprained. You have to take the train."

"But I don't want to be away from you," this made me turn red a little, "You've made me the happiest pony in the world, and I want to be with you," this made me turn even more red, the others had the gaping look again, I did a nervous laugh and scratched my head. Twilight and Dash gave an 'aww' sound afterward, "Really? I always thought that of you, too... at least at Canterlot High," I said, rather shyly, Fluttershy did the biggest blush I've ever seen, with another aww, this time with Rarity and AJ.

"Here, I'll ride the train, if that'll make you happy," I said, Fluttershy nodded slightly and then grinned, We headed into the train when Twilight and Dash flew up to the castle.


End file.
